Stargate: Yugi
by Random Person number 3
Summary: PG for Jack's mouth, WHen Yugi and Co. go to Egypt to see a new discovery they get sucked up into the STargate Reality.
1. Default Chapter

Me: Okay, my friend Darkfire has gotten me hooked on Stargate SG1, and I was reading a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, watching the Stargate movie (On my Comp.) And MSNing her so Viola! Here ya go!

Chuckles: We Don't Own Stargate SG1 or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey stretched on the plane, "Sheesh Yug, I can't believe how lucky we are that your Grandpa's friend, Professor Yoshimori, invited us to an Egyptian Dig!"

Yugi Smiled, he, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Ryou, Duke, Mai, Mokuba, and (Gasp) Seto had been offered the chance to go to Egypt for their summer vacation. Mokuba had to convince Seto to come bye using his best chibi eyes.

"Ho Ho," Yugi's grandpa, Solomon, laughed, "You are luckier than that, according to my friend, you will see a very new discovery."

"Really?" Ryou's curiosity perked up, "What is it?"

"Ho ho," Solomon laughed again, "Prof. Yoshimuro wouldn't say, he just said it would be a spectacular sight."

"I wonder what it could be," Mokuba looked eagerly at his brother...who was busy working on his laptop.

"I suspect we'll learn soon enough," Duke pointed out, "Were almost there."

Instantly everyone, (Except Seto) Looked out their window to see the Egyptian dig as it was happening. The plane smoothly landed for a stop. As they got off the plane Yugi touched his puzzle thoughtfully, /here we are Yami/ He told the spirit living inside it /back to where you came from/

YesCame Yami's voice into Yugi's head, Though I barely remember it

/Well, maybe this trip will help you with some of your memories!/ Yugi told Yami optimistically, /Like maybe Prof. Yoshimuro's discovery!/ Yugi felt Yami cheer up.

"Come on Yug," Joey called, "We don't have all day!"

"Coming!" Yugi called as he ran to catch up with his friends. They stopped walking when they met up with Prof. Yoshimuro.

The Archeologist smiled and welcomed them, "You kids are in for a real treat," He said as he led them to a room, "We'll visit the dig after this meeting," He explained, stopping at some huge oak doors, "Don't worry it won't be long." He assured them as he opened the doors.

They all blinked. Sitting at a GIANT (And I mean HUGE! About the size of a class room, ) table, Was...Donald Trump! What, seriously he was! Okay, I'm lying, it was actually Ishizu and Merik.

"Hello Yugi and friends," Ishizu greeted them warmly.

"Pfsh," Merik shrugged, he still disliked them all, even though they did save him from Malik.

"Everyone have a seat," Yoshimuro instructed them.

The meeting was long, dull, and awkward in Yugi's case, him sitting across from Merik. It was so dull that they had to shake Joey awake, after a while of snickering at him talking about giant doughnuts in his sleep.

Finally they were on there way to see the dig, Yugi was so excited that the short Freshman could hardly breath. ' This could be it!' He thought to himself, 'This could answer some of Yami's questions!'

They got to a Pyramid, Yugi decided to let Yami take over and constantly pelted with questions like "Is this familiar? No? Then what about that?" /No, Hikari,? Yami told him again and again.

The eventually found there way into a chamber, they all stared....inside the chamber was a big round.....Ring..with funky symbols that WERE'NT Hieroglyphics and a Stand Thing with a the same symbols on it.

"Is this what Yugi's Grandpa was talking about on the Plane?" Tea asked Ishizu, "The thing that has never been discovered before?"

Ishizu nodded, "From a tablet found near this artifact we've translated it into, "The Million Sky Ra Sun God Coffin Forever to Eternity Door To Heaven" Ishizu shook her head, "It doesn't make sense to me either." She said looking at everyone's stares.

"May I see it please?" Yami asked her curiously.

Ishizu nodded and took them all to a wall where there was a round tablet. Yami quickly observed the tablet, "I know why it doesn't make sense," he stated, turning to look at Ishizu, "You translated it wrong. It's suppose to say "year Million in the Sky Sky, Ra, Sun God, Is Sealed and Burried For All Time Stargate."

Ishizu blinked, but before she could respond another Archeologist ran into the room, "Miss Ishtar, Prof. Yoshimuro, We found something you need to look at!"

Ishizu look at Merik, "Stay here with the others, and don't try to steal Yugi's millenium Puzzle," She instructed as they left the room.

Serenity looked at the stool thing, "I wonder what this is for," She said while pressing on of the symbols. She jumped back as it lit up.

They all stared, "What did ya do sis?" Joey asked.

"N-nothing, I just touched it." She stuttered.

They looked at the stool..or was that what it really was. Tristan gained enough courage to press a few other symbols.

The room started rumbling. It was coming from the stargate!

"Grandpa..." Yugi, who switched from Yami, stared at the gate, "You better get someone.."

Solomon nodded and left just as a burst of blue light..stuff...shot out, missing everyone, and returned to the stargate leaving an effect that looked like water.

"What is it?" Mai walked in front of the gate and leaned over to look at it.

"Careful Mai," Joey cautioned, "We don't know what d'at thing will do."

Merik walked up and stuck his hand into the water....stuff... He quickly removed it and looked at his hand, it was all still there.

"Are you gonna go in?" Mokuba asked.

Merik glared at the younger Kaiba, "And risk my life! No way!"

Joey walked up to the gate and being the Klutz he is tripped and fell through the gate..bring Mai and Merik with him.

"Joey!" Serenity yelled and ran into the gate after him.

"Serenity!" Duke and Tristan yelled while running in after her. And too pt it shortly, Joey's fall caused a chain reaction causing everyone to go through the gate.

Me: Ookay! End first chapter! Next chapter, they meet SG1! Yay!

Chuckles: REVIEW!


	2. Jack and crew

Me: Okay! Sorry for the delay...have been…busy! Yeah…that's it (cough)...Anyway…here's the next chapter!

Jack rubbed his temples, a major headache coming on. Of all the rotten luck in the world, this had to be the worst. The Iris is broken. He didn't know how. Damn. And SG 3 is out so he can't have the soldiers shoot whoever comes through. Damn again.

"Warning Off world activation" The females voice came all over the base, making Jack's headache feel worse. 'Memo to self…" he muttered getting up, "kill that machine."

He walked down to the gate room, and there was Daniel. "What is it now?"

"Jack, I think I've finally translated those runes we found a week ago. You see..." Daniel went off and Jack didn't pay attention.

The wormhole opened out ant fell…a blond teenager…then another teenager with sandy blonde hair…then another blond woman.. 'Just how many blondes are the snakes sending?" Jack thought. After the woman came a girl who looked 14, but she had auburn hair. Then two other teenagers, one with strangely pointed hair and the other with black hair in a pony tail. Jack watched in amazement as teenager after teenager fell through the wormhole…well…two looked to be minors.

"JOEY YOU BIG OAF!" The woman yelled at him, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Ah shaddup Mai." The first boy through the gate snapped, getting up and dusting himself.

All the people stared…are these people Goa'uld? No…..okay…maybe the woman was goa'uld she had the attitude and the type of body a Goa'uld might choose.

One of the minors…with tri colored hair, Jack's mouth hang open, stood up, "Well...where are we?"

Jack finally had an idea, "Carter," He spoke into his walkie talkie thing.

"yes sure?" came Sam Carters voice.

"Could you get over here..and uh…Bring Teal'c.."

"Right sure."

Jack went back to staring at the new comers. He blinked, around the one with tri-colored hair was a golden necklace…and on the necklace was...the Eye of Ra.

"er Daniel…" Jack said, hesitantly.

"Yeah Jack?" Daniel replied, staring at the newcomers.

"Didn't we kill Ra?" Jack asked, remembering how Ra had been blown up by a nuke.

Daniel nodded then noticed the pendant, o.O.

One of the teenagers noticed what they were staring at, "Keep your eyes off, the power of the pharaoh is mine!"

"Who are you yelling at?" One with long white hair asked, and looked where the other was yelling. He blinked, he hadn't realized people where here. "Er…hello…er….sorry to intrude…"

Jack finaly snapped out of I and glared at the people, "Who are what the hell are you?" He prepared his gun to shoot, "You better not be snakes."

Oo "Snakes! Where?" The first person to come through the gate jumped into the arms of the blond women. She dropped him. Xx "Oe…T'anks a lot Mai." He obviously had a brooklyn accent. A Goa'uld with an accent?

A particularly tall brunette glared coldly, "I do not appreciate being called a "snake". I am Seto Kaiba."

Daniel blinked, "Seto is Japanese for "sea" and Kaiba is Japanese for horse."

The blonde with the accent laughed, "You mean ta tell me d'at Kaiba's a sea horse?" he started rolling on the floor, laughing his head off.

"You should know since you live in Japan, mutt," Seto replied.

"I AM NOT A DOG KAIBA!" The blonde jumped up and started trying to attack Seto. Only to be held by one of the minors and another brunette with extremely pointy hair.

"Call down Joey!" The minor said.

"But Yugi! Kaiba's been asking for it since we first met!" The blonde, named Joey, growled.

"Quit having a cow!" the pointy haired one said, still trying to hold him back.

"SHADDUP TRISTAN!" Joey continued struggling.

"Please big brother?" A the auburn's eyes got super cute.

"ARGH! Alright, for you Serenity." Joey calmed down.

Jack and Daniel stared again...and Sam Carter and Teal'c came in. "Sir?" Sam asked.

"Er..are any of these guys snakes?" He asked, still staring.

Sam looked at the strange people, "No, Sir. I don't think so."

"Alrighty then.." Jack went up to them and glared, "alright, Now...I need names phone numbers, and addresses. Race wouldn't be to bad either."

"Er…well…" the boy with white hair scratched the back of his head, "I'm Ryou Bakura…and I believe I'm human…and I live in Domino Japan."

One by one they gave their names, Bakura, Merik, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, and Seto. (Tell me if I'm forgetting anyone.)

"Er… Carter," Jack leaned over to talk to Sam after the black haired you named Mokuba introduced himself, " Do we have enough guest rooms for them all?"

"I don't think so," Sam whispered back, "They might have to share rooms."

"I CALL SERENITY'S ROOM!" The boy with a ponytail, Duke, and the other one with the unusually pointy hair, Tristan, yelled in unison. Somehow, much to Jack's surprise, overhearing the conversation.

(End)

Okay! Review please! puppy dog eyes I'll twie to update sooner….

Review Responses:

Dr.fan/Mai's lover - Now you know! U Anywho…thanks for the review!

Vervain- Yeah, I know my writing style stinks. But I'm getting better! Hopefully…

Ceribi Motou- WAKE UP! . How could she fall asleep durring my wonderful fic? Jardina: Hikari is a little over proud….ME: XP, andway..thankies for the review! Glad you loved it!

Mi-chan: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the delay, u.u I am ashamed for myself as a writer.

Yaminakathy: VERY sorry for the delay, xx ack! I get distracted WAY to easily. And I'm lazy, n.nU

PLEASE REVIEW! Ultra Chibi Hikari Eyes of Doom


End file.
